


【真司中心/莲真】Night Cruise

by Acetylcholine



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: 城户真司就坐在那里给常磐庄吾讲他的故事，满眼都是自己23岁的影子。
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, 莲真





	【真司中心/莲真】Night Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> -Rider Time秋山莲/城户真司。想写19真司就没考虑太多。胡乱抓小魔王来当听众吃狗粮是我不对，但文系男子combo我真的可以。
> 
> -可能有不符原作的bug或ooc，行文也乱。请自行避雷。写成这样都是我的责任但我会道歉.jpg

*  
事情告一段落之后他决心暂时辞去工作——只需拨几通电话推掉手头积压的约稿即可。编辑部于年初正式宣告倒闭，他则重操旧业，为主妇杂志撰写些无聊透顶的文章：评论情侣咖啡厅或介绍苏格兰高地美景，诸如此类。也兼做采访或名人谈话。总之什么都干。他从不浪费时间读自己笔下的东西。现今压力和责任骤然消失，使他感到少有的心情爽快，遂动身去银行清点账目。存款虽不多，但维持几个月日常生活绰绰有余。他从防风夹克口袋里取出一支“七星”站在门外吸了，边等身上呛鼻气息散尽，边把烟头碾在空花盆里。回家后进卫生间用热水和肥皂洗脸，随即细细打量镜中倒影：他已有好几周没认真检查过自己的脸了。糟糕的作息让整个人瘦下来一圈，颧骨更突出更显得枯槁憔悴。亟需反思自己何以如此：下个月即将步入四十岁，眼角生出细碎纹路。屡屡戒烟失败。二十三岁时结识秋山莲，迄今独身，眼下没有能称为爱人的人，往后可能也不会再有。除两次大难不死的经历外可谓一无是处。

那个学生偶尔顺路来探望他，书包里揣着文库本和叔公做的便当。异类骑士令他们意外建立起不算太坏的关系。高中生说出“忘年交”这个文绉绉的字眼时着实让他愣了一下，然后他们都笑起来。他边笑边想：他的确已经不年轻了，尽管还未到能称为衰老的程度。背负两段血淋淋的记忆委实过于沉重，学生有时会劝他讲出来好受些，但他觉得还不是时候。得等待一个适宜谈论死的契机成熟，因为死亡不管对讲述者或倾听者都是无益的。直到有一天学生光临公寓时脸上不再挂有笑容，他嗅到空气中纠缠着青年的死人味儿，觉得自己似乎能开口说些什么了。

“你和伙伴们一直住在一起，这很好。”他斟酌了一下如何开头。“我们那时候也住在一起。”

*  
十六年，他想。十六年前他们住两层复式，掩在商业街深处，砖墙用石灰浆过几次仍然爬满下流话涂鸦。咖啡馆八点钟打烊，如果他们碰巧都在，会邀功似的抢着刷碗，然后打开冷藏室取两听冒凉气的啤酒，背靠吧台灌进胃袋——如今他沾点冰水就要犯牙痛——易拉罐铝环箍着无名指。谁都不吭声。吃饭睡觉要上楼，爬一段坡陡又崴脚的台阶。冬季缺乏供暖，全靠二手电油汀蒸出氤氲热气。

他携全部家当（塞满两个瓦楞纸箱）搬进咖啡馆。谈不上穷，起码够不好不赖地过。编辑部送来一盆病恹恹的绿植当乔迁礼物。主编——他的上司兼学长——寄了贺卡祝他毕业后的独身生活“划上句号”。他想象男人蹙着眉一本正经地写，边从婶婶手里接过钥匙串，铁锈沾在指头上。什么瞧着都眼生。他和莲总沿同一条街往回走，到市场附近停下。他站在一堆皱巴巴的蔬菜水果旁讨价还价，他的新室友就无声地笑，但还是递了罐烫饮料塞进他怀里。莲难得讲句完整的话：拿去暖手吧，城户。他摆弄着围巾穗儿鞠躬道谢。突如其来的温存足以使他萌生情愫。是也不是。

“我能看得出来，你在抗拒战斗。”他双手紧绞，含蓄却坦率地说。“我也有过那种时候。”他于是对学生谈起第一场骑士战争怎样令他陷入形而上的绝望。房间内废纸团垒成小山，半数曝晒阳光，半数浸入阴影。他拒绝早起通勤，索性倚在枕头边囫囵吞下吐司和覆盆子果酱，下巴颏蹭上一抹刺眼殷红。莲拿起几块受潮的饼干又放下，从膝盖上掸去碎屑，端着茶杯面无表情地问他：谁死了你都这么难过吗？他就老实回答：也不是，这事说不太好。僵硬的笑凝固在他脸上，比哭还难看。

“其实我想和莲一起活下去。我一点儿也不怕死，但我更愿意活着。到编辑部上班，挣够糊口的薪水。两个人分摊房租。”他告诉学生。“可那时候我没敢说出口。”他倏地意识到他讲的话并不算多——更长时间里，他像个坐在暖炉前的老家伙那样深陷回忆泥沼。

战意催人发狂，后来他的室友在这种过分压抑的气氛里染上坏瘾头，两天耗尽一包“七星”后光顾便利商店，从工读生女孩儿手中取回零钱和小票。她笑容羞赧。莲敞开窗卯足劲冲楼下骂骂咧咧的醉鬼吐一串烟圈，剪影在橘红色火焰里燃烧得更消瘦，蜡烛一样摇曳着。而他把空纸盒一层层叠好摞起来，照着包装上的字大声念：……有害健康。莲耸耸肩：反正我活不长。他只能开始藏那些烟，偷拿走莲口袋里剩的几个子儿，但总被不耐烦地找到。再后来他学会欲擒故纵：我不会再管了，你就吸到肺烂掉吧。莲用指甲恶狠狠掐灭半截烟，让它像一朵凋谢的花那样掉下去，差点燎着价格不菲的皮衣。这反而让他惴惴不安。别这样，他说。求你了。他明白莲拗不过他。

“当时我可没想到——现在抽烟的习惯甚至烟草牌子都跟记忆有联系。”他苦笑着揶揄自己。学生当然笑不出来。他装出几声蹩脚的咳嗽：“我该从一开始就别认识莲才好。要是真得了肺癌我可没钱治。”

也不能全怪人家，毕竟他也拉着他的室友闯过不少祸。你该放松些，他曾煞有其事地教训莲。咱们得及时享乐。律师先生提过一个好地方——要我带你去吗？但他俩并不知道北冈的忠告指向一间酒吧。第一次看到那么多跳着舞的家伙，灵活得像被抽走了全身骨头。彩色灯下的人都长同一张脸，戴便宜货玳瑁墨镜，穿中古店同款式花衬衫。我们可能看不到明天的太阳，他这么说了，边挤进一群用吸管嘬可乐的小崽子中间点威士忌。盛在玻璃方瓶里不加冰不兑水，胡作非为。莲抿一口就仰起脸，把掺着浓烈酒气的湿润呼吸喷到他肩头。他已听不清音响里流出来的音乐，对落在身上的窃窃私语同样感到惘然。寻欢的陌生人端杯迎上来，探长了脖颈抛出暧昧笑容。他踉跄后退，好巧不巧撞进莲怀里，感受着肌肉紧绷的年轻躯体。镜球如陀螺玩具旋转不停，把所有人歪扭对峙的影子映在墙上。整间房子像个亮起警报的战壕。他随便拉住一片衣袖形状的皮革时摸到烟头烫出的窟窿。凌晨三点，他们简直是搀着对方跌进门的，在地板上瘫倒成一团糟，并将永远记得从另一张嘴里尝到的辛辣。到死都忘不了。假槲寄生装饰品从门框边缘悬下来，一根浅绿色化纤绒毛绕着他的发梢。

现在他坐在这儿，把嘴都舔得皲裂，却再也尝不出什么滋味。

“我在咖啡馆住了将近一年。我很怀念那里。”街上人来了又走，而他的搭讪磨炼得愈发纯熟，甚至能跟楼前纹花臂的辍学男孩儿们称兄道弟——小混球们啐着结了冰碴的唾沫，把什么都往他口袋里塞：盗版光盘、印刷劣质的彩色应召卡片（不必说自然附有数个电话号码）但更多时候是杂牌香烟。他开始觉得尽管自己的确是个年轻人却又没那么年轻。后来莲嘲讽他：我们只是不得已才住在一起。他沉默下来，鼻翼轻微翕动，又哑着嗓子说：那我们这样到底算什么呢？他明知道莲无法回答但还硬是要问——这就是他城户真司的顽劣之处了。

*  
“后来的事你都知道了。”他作出总结性质发言。“我死掉一回，又阴差阳错活过来。浅仓那个疯子准备砍我的时候被莲挡下了——他总像个骑士那样到处救人。哦，可能只是救我。我是个天生的麻烦鬼。”太多酒精太快地通过血液，使他的舌头松弛混乱。“休战的那个夜里我们聊了很久。”他说。“记忆的错误。这个世界的构造。幕后主使者。我们对什么都感到好奇……什么都想要。感觉自己像回到了二十岁出头的时候。”

镜世界，镜世界。最开始他们谨慎得神经过敏，甚至不敢交换一个眼神；但他们又太焦急了。耗费十几年得以重聚，过不多久又要分开。他们终于不再忌惮什么，在霓虹灯破碎的粉红色光晕里躺倒。濒临灭亡的既成事实只能促使肾上腺素飙升，使他们蜕去最后一层背德感。“操。”他听见莲骂了一句，然后他的防风外套被褪下，当脊骨撞着冰凉坚实的混凝土时他甚至想说：你知道吗？你他妈像是嗑高了。接着他感到自己嘴角滴下来不知是谁的血。这是莲近乎偏执的另一面——月亮的背面——但只有他一个人了解。他因而感到窃喜不已。

他们回到掩体时地平线上已泛起亮色。破晓的天空像极了一只庞大蛋壳逐渐开裂，几缕光沿缝隙淌进黑暗里。但他们终究不是新生的鸟，没法扑着翅膀飞远。有时他觉得他们该永远在一起，更多时候他则不那么确定。带着卡盒的人都短寿，他想，我们也不例外。面前那双黑眼睛愈发湿漉漉的。黑夜的骑士倘若哭坏视力就会很麻烦，他提醒自己，所以他得尽量哄劝那家伙露出笑模样。可他究竟该怎么办呢？

别哭，他说。别哭啊，莲——怎么能跟个小孩儿一样。

……胡说什么，城户。走了。

他只好妥协：那笑一个吧？你从来不笑。总绷着脸是要长皱纹的。

*  
“我第一次死时莲哭了。那是我第一次撞见他哭，我都看在眼里。”他说。“但谁又能料到十六年后事情会变成这样！简直是因果报应。莲向我保证一定还能再见，可我清楚那准是顺口胡诌。”他将信将疑地摇着头，食指笃笃敲打木质桌面。“有时候我觉得支撑不下去，就像缺少一块重要零件似的。整个人都失魂落魄。有时候我倒又觉得这没什么。”

“您一定得活下去，城户先生。”青年学生望向他，眼神悲哀真挚。“像有本书里说的那样：如果秋山先生离开了，至少还有您记得他。但您若也不在了，他就要永远消失了。”*

“即使你再怎么说逝者会活在记忆里，人死了就是死了。”他又吞下一口啤酒，泡沫沾在上唇边。“你瞧，我一直是个懦弱又无趣的人。且酒喝得太多。”他补充道。“对你们而言，那些悲剧无疑是刻骨铭心的好故事。但如果能做选择——”他放下空罐叹气，拉环卡在小指上留下一道印痕。“——我还是乐意要个更美好的结局。当然，我会等着莲，哪怕他再也回不来。”

**Author's Note:**

> *改自威廉·福克纳的《野棕榈》。我觉得小魔王作为文科生是会读这种书的人
> 
> **ZIO的龙骑arc看得我头大，但搞寡搞老男人真快乐，我满足的眼泪咽进肚里


End file.
